101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Funderland
March 22, 2019 March 26, 2019 December 7, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | writer = Nicole Paglia | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Max Loubaresse | previous = May Contain Nuts | next = Snow Day }} Winter Funderland is the 7th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 8th episode to be released. The episode originally aired in Germany, France, and Belgium on March 21, 2019 before airing in the UK 4 days later. Synopsis When the snowstorm of the century doesn't plan out as promised, Dolly takes matters into her own paws and turns the house into a frozen wonderland. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Doug * Delilah * Dee Dee * Dizzy * Dawkins * Delgado * Deepak * Dorothy * Dante * Destiny * Dallas * Déjà Vu * Dimitri 1 * Dimitri 2 * Dimitri 3 * D.J. * Diesel * Clarissa * Prunella * Arabella * Hansel * Portia * Spencer * Roxy * Snowball * Fergus * Sid * Big Fee * Godfrey Plot The Dalmatian family are watching the weather report, and it seems that a "once in a century" snowstorm is coming. Dylan and Dawkins express concern at this, with Dylan suggesting they build up food and water supplies, as well as multiple back up generators, while Dolly is excited about playing in the snow. Doug comments how it's fortunate that "once in a century" snowstorms are not becoming more frequent, but Dawkins comments he may want to check his facts on that. That night, Dolly tells Dee Dee and Dizzy about snow, the younger two having never experienced snow before. The next morning, instead of snow, Dolly is shocked to find that it is raining, with Dylan noting that they do live in London. Dolly sees the look of disappointment on the other pups' faces, and regrets hyping it up as much as she did. Delilah and Doug head to work in the storm, seeing Dolly upset about the lack of snow. Delilah does admit she prefers tropical weather. Dolly then sees Dorothy sliding down the stairs in her winter hat, and compliments the younger pup for sledging indoors. This then gives Dolly an idea, so she goes to Dawkins to help her. Together, the two turn the house heater into a cooler. Dylan, who was in the shower as everything becomes cold, asks Dolly about this, but Dolly suggests it could be that he is moulting, getting Dylan to go check if he really is. Using a fan, the vacuum and the freezer, Dolly and Dawkins are able to make snow, getting additional water from Clarissa's water line. Soon, the house is full of ice and snow, and Dolly announces a snow party and uses the Worldwide Woof to get the other animals to come to the house too, including the Canal Crew, Hansel, Roxy, Snowball, Portia the Poodle, and Spencer the Sausage Dog. Clarissa, Prunella and Arabella also come, just to criticize everything. Dylan then sees what has happened, and is shocked. Dolly apologizes, admitting she thought Dylan would get fussy. Dylan confirms that Dolly was right about that, seeing it as a health and safety nightmare. Dylan then recognizes Dawkins' guilty look and Dawkins admits that Dolly made him do it. Dylan demands they restore the heat, but is distracted when Dolly grabs an icicle and claims it contains a dinosaur bone. Later, Clarissa is still criticizing everything, and Dylan's tongue is now frozen. It has now become so cold, everything else is frozen solid. Clarissa heads out so she can have fondue back at her house. Dee Dee and Dizzy ask if they can come along, but Clarissa snaps at them. Dolly tries to keep the party spirits up, making sure no one leaves, but Fergus notes that they cannot anyway because the door is now frozen shut. Dolly admits to going too far before realizing that Dylan and Dawkins have been frozen solid. Dolly warms them up, and they agree that they need to get the temperature back to normal. Dylan gets the backup generator, while Dolly is able to unfreeze the heater. Soon, they are able to get the temperature up, melting the ice and snow. The Dalmatians try to dry the house, but Dylan sees Delilah and Doug approaching up the road. Not thinking they can dry the house up in time, Dawkins suggests that they increase the temperature again, to turn the water into steam. This works, with Delilah and Doug thinking the pups had set up a tropical theme for them. Dylan questions where all the additional water went, with Dolly claiming it went to a good place...that being Clarissa's house, which causes it to erupt from below her just as she is about to have fondue. Dolly is watching this with Dee Dee and Dizzy, who are happy to have experienced their first snow and Corgi fondue. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: أرض المرح الشتوية * Bulgarian: Зимно забавление * Cantonese: 寒冬玩樂園 * Czech: Zimní radovánky * Danish: Vinter Muntreland * Dutch: Winter Wonderland * French: La Fête foraine de l'hiver * German: Schneefrei * Hebrew: פארק שעשועים חורפי * Hungarian: Téli hó-ka móka * Italian: Il parco dei divertimenti invernali * Japanese: 冬のワクワクランド * Mandarin: 寒冬玩樂園 * Norwegian: Moro-vinterland * Polish: Zimowy raj * Portuguese (Brazilian): A Terra das Diversões de Inverno * Portuguese (European): Divertilândia de Inverno * Romanian: Iarnă de vis * Russian: Зимняя сказка * Spanish (European): Winter Diverland * Spanish (Latin American): Divertilandia Invernal * Swedish: Lattjo Vinterland * Turkish: Kış Diyarı * Vietnamese: Vùng đất mùa đông vui nhộn Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Dimitri Trio, Portia Poodle, Spencer Sausage Dog and Roxy. *This is the third time in a row that World Wide Woof is in use with Dolly this time being the user instead of Dylan or Clarissa (or even Fergus). **You can even see a golden retriever wearing a red bandana again like in the episode Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? after the World Wide Woof. **Also, the animations of some of the howling dogs were used earlier on in Walkies on the Wild Side. *This is the first episode to air on Friday as a stand-alone segment. *When the pups are watching television at the start of the episode, one pup sits on Doug's head, in a similar fashion to Freckles on Pongo's head in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *Based on Sid's mannerisms, when the Canal Crew enter the house, it is possible he is still recovering from the events of "May Contain Nuts". *When Dolly asks why everyone is looking at her weird, Dawkins and Dylan eerily are frozen solid with a dead eyed stare. This is a reference to a scene in the Stanley Kubrick film adaptation of Stephen King's The Shining. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dolly episodes Category:Dawkins episodes